diezersolfandomcom-20200214-history
Diezersol Wiki
Welcome to the world of Diezersol Diezersol. An ancient world born from the burned out ashes of a star. Gigantic in size, the world has continued to orbit its ancient twin, which continues to breathe life and light into it. Over the millennia, Diezersol became a truly lush planet, teaming with life in every nook and cranny. Eventually, sentient life arrived on Diezersol, and civilization began to grow. Great empires stretched across the wide open plains where magnificent citadels reached into the sky. Opulent cities illuminated the darkness of majestic caverns below the surface. Civilization had achieved its greatest heights. Alas, it all had to come to an end. A great war broke out that ravaged the land and its inhabitant and brought all nations to their knees. A war of mages, begun by mages, fought by mages, and for mages. Terrible experiments were made for the purpose of creating great artifacts of power. Entire cities were drained of life to fuel horrifying edifices that were the thrones of the warring sorcerer kings. A year, a decade, a century, and finally a millennium passed as the grueling war ceaselessly continued. A world cried out in pain amidst the blasts of magick that shattered the land itself and in that cry, born of the pain of a world and the raw power of magicks, the gods were born. The first 6 elder gods, the Fyrum, looked out across the war torn land and they saw the pain of the world and each of the gods saw the task that most belonged to their might and birthright. The Fyrum brought the sorcerer kings down from their lofty thrones and brought peace back to a tortured land. They altered the nature of magick so that mortal races might not use it freely and they created creatures to till the land and heal the world of all its scars. The sorcerer kings were judged and sentenced to an eternity of damnation for their crimes. The great artifacts that had once caused such destruction were hidden, never to be used again. So, the world began to heal. The Fyrum saw that they must distance themselves from the world, for they knew themselves to be creatures born of chaos and pain, so they created the Court of Gods, the Guthrium. Two of the Fyrum, the greatest in might and wisdom, agreed to the task of guarding the Court and maintaining its stability and order. Two presided over life and death, keeping all in the world nourished by its due order. The last two of the Fyrum left the world entirely, for they sought to know all that had been, was, and could be. The Guthrium grew in power, nurtured as it was by the Fyrum, and so the gods presided over the turning of the world. Slowly, civilization rose again. Now, in the year 174 of the age of Nodur, cities have come to be again and civilization is steadily spreading. What was once desolate and shattered has begun to mend and flourish. The world is filled with unknown creatures and malevolent powers, but great heroes are arising and leading their people into a new age. Now is the golden age of gods. Now is the age of great feats and glorious heroes. Now is the age of legends. Beginning your adventure Rules to create a new character Primary links The Gods of Diezersol The Cities of Diezersol The People of Diezersol The Creatures of Diezersol The Calendar of Diezersol Player links The Heroes The Rumor Mill Adventure Log Lost Souls Additional ContentCategory:Browse